l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yasuki Taka
Yasuki Taka was the Yasuki Daimyo, a small yet vital family of the Crab Clan. He was also a Kolat and a double agent working to bring the Kolat down from within. He raised as Master Jade within the Kolat. Appearance Taka was a tiny, wizened old man in simple clothes with a wide-brimmed hat, his face creased with wrinkles of a smile that revealed his love for life. You could not tell from looking at him but he was one of the richest men in the Empire. Way of the Crab, p. 73 The Wily Trader From a young age, Taka preferred simple trade and salesmanship to diplomacy and high stakes economic maneuvering. After becoming the Yasuki family daimyo he enjoyed travelling the country as a common peddler despite his high status, and most people of Rokugan would recognize him. He would always seem to have what people would want. No one seemed to care that he always came out on top, no matter how much he would gouge his customer they would always feel as if they came off with the better end of the bargain. During these travels, he established a Yasuki owned business in nearly every village he visited. He would spend his travels checking up on the businesses, delivering messages and instructions. His "micromanaging" led the Yasuki into an era of fortune and prosperity. Taka enjoyed earning wealth, but most when he used his own skills and abilities to obtain it. His favourite targets for trading were the Crane who had officially banned him from their lands, but somehow he still managed to get through their borders. Way of the Crab, p. 74 Merchant Coins It is believed that Taka was in possession of two of the Merchant Coins created by Asahina as a gift to the Crane Clan after his marriage and joining them. Observant traders noticed he would conduct most of his trading just after lunch and sunset, in the hours of the goat and the dog, indicating he might be in possession of those two coins. Way of the Crane, p. 118 Otosan Uchi Taka dared to sell his trinkets even in the Forbidden City, within the Imperial Water Gardens, while the courtiers were discussing matters of war and politics. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, pp. 82-83 The Kolat Traitor Indoctrination Taka was indoctrinated into the Kolat from an early age, drawn in by his father who was a member of the Ten Masters. When he came of age, he orchestrated schemes of breathtaking audacity and deceit. He was considered for a position within the Masters, but the others were uneasy with a hereditary succession. Taka became disillusioned with the conspiracy’s plans, and secretly decided to try and undo them. Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, p. 62 Double Agent Few knew that Taka also had waged his own personal war against the Kolat, solely relying on his guile to hide his true intention of fighting them from within. He was one of their most fierce agents, but unknown even to the Ten Masters, he had become also one of their worst enemies. Patroned by Asako Nakiro In 1088 Taka found Asako Nakiro near the Bells of the Dead. The Asako Inquisitor had contracted a terrible illnes while studying the Shimushigaki, a powerful gaki which had been banished two centuries ago. Nakiro survived through the intervention of Taka, but the willy trader extorted him. In 1093 a small sake works was opened by Taka at Friendly Traveler Village. Bells of the Dead, p. 8 Wealthy Business The sake commerce at that time was dominated by the Daidoji Three Horse village further up the coast. This year a strong monsoon wiped out the Crane settlement. Taka organized the villagers and everyone took refuge in an inn. The Friendly Traveler Sake Works and the inn were the only two buildings that had not been reduced to splinters. The next day the Temple of Daikoku began its construction. Bells of the Dead, p. 21 Taka's liquor quickly grew a reputation for being the greatest in the empire. Due to the enterprising efforts of Yasuki Taka, the village became one of the most successful trading communities of the Empire. A Matter of Honor, by Brian Yoon Yasuki Daimyo In 1102 in the Month of the Rat Taka becomes the Yasuki Daimyo. Within a year, trade along the Peninsula of Hardened Waters tripled. Taka was regarded to be responsible for the economic boom and was gifted with a Kaiu Blade. Hida Kisada gifted him with a miniature Koutetsukan, suited to hold about three dozen crewmen, rather than the standard hundred plus. His cousin Yasuki Garou was assigned to him as his personal shugenja. Bells of the Dead, p. 26 Testifying against the Hare In 1123 after the Siege of Shiro Usagi and the nearly destruction of the Hare by the Scorpion, Kitsune Hamato, Daidoji Unoko and Toritaka Bonugi testified that the Usagi were Maho-tsukai. Bells of the Dead, p. 9 One week later Taka appeared and also confirmed it with his own testimony. Bells of the Dead, p. 12 Following the accusations the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII disbanded the Hare Clan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 18 Taka did it as the first move of the underworld war against the Dajan's Kolat, a splinter sect of the Kolat, which had framed the Hare. Scorpion Coup After Bayushi Shoju beheaded the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII, beginning the Scorpion Coup, the ambassadors were held in the Imperial Throne Room. Taka and Kuni Fujiko were the only Crab present. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 16 Usagi Ozaki In 1125 the outlaw Usagi Ozaki, son of the last Champion of the disbanded Hare Clan, had been tracked down by Imperial Magistrates to the village of Nanashi Mura. When the magistrates commanded by Miya Katsu arrived to the village, Taka claimed loudly he knew where the Usagi fugitive was. As he led the hunters off into the dark tangle of forest, he glanced directly at the position of Ozaki, who was witnessing amused how the merchant was saving his life. Taka mouthed a word as he departed, "Run". Bells of the Dead, p. 5 The Hare had been framed by the Dajan's Kolat and Taka was helping one of the victims. Dajan's Kolat The Dajan's Kolat had begun a war against the true kolat, and Kitsune Hamato was entruste to wipe out their most visible member, Taka. Bells of the Dead, p. 27 Ozaki had been aided by Taka because of this. While a group of samurai were investigating the conspiracy against the Hare, the shugenja Hamato provoked an unnatural tsunami which hit Friendly Traveler Village. Taka was in the city and survived, alongside the investigating group. The Yasuki Daimyo was also saved from rioters, who had been instigated by his enemies. Taka lent his Koutetsukan to the samurai who quickly took care of Hamato, who onboard a ship had been preparing a second tsunami. Bells of the Dead, pp. 22-25 Ozaki was healed with a bell the samurai had recovered, and Taka told Nakiro's history. He swore to Usagi that if these foul kolat were destroyed he would rescind his testimony against the Hare. Bells of the Dead, pp. 28-29 The Dajan's Kolat were eventually doomed by the group of samurai. Taka rescinded his testimony Bells of the Dead, p. 37 and the Hare Clan was reinstated. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 Clan Wars During the Clan War, Taka was pressed into service by a Scorpion Clan ninja, known only to him as Tantoko. Taka and Tantoko went to the Tomb of Yu Weh in search of a jade goblet. Tantoko was injured and to save her life Taka ventured into the tomb alone, in an unusual display of courage. Taka found the goblet and escaped from the Kumo and was able to save Tantoko. Taka's heart was broken as he secretly watched Tantoko unsuccessfully try to assassinate Hantei XXXIX using the goblet, as ordered by Aramoro, the yojimbo to the Emperor's wife Bayushi Kachiko. Taka recognized an evil presence within the Hantei. From the event Taka caught a crystal sword which was readily sold months later to Shiba Tsukune. The Tomb of Yu Weh, by Ree Soesbee Shadowspawn It was due to a Kolat operation during the War Against Shadow that he was consumed by the Lying Darkness, but his Kolat brethren were able to save him from becoming a mindless Shadow-spawn by enclosing him into a crystal chamber beneath the Hidden Temple, which preserved Taka's soul, if not all of his memories. Way of the Ninja, p. 46 Succession Taka was succeeded as Yasuki Daimyo by his son, Yasuki Oguri, just as he had succeeded his father. Souls of the Betrayed, Steel Throne Bonus Chapter Kolat Master Faked Death Because of his intimate knowledge of the ways of Nothing, Taka became an incredible asset for the Jade Sect. He became Master Jade, though he was merely a free-willed shadowspawn, and Yasuki Taka was gone. Taka was suppousely dead for the rest of the Empire. Marketplace (Gold flavor) Agents Taka recruited Hoshi Kaelung to be one of his agents. In 1155, Taka saved Kaelung from almost certain death at the hands of Kokujin on the Plains Above Evil. Kaelung left the Hoshi family after disagreeing with Hoshi Wayan about how to continue with the matter of Kokujin, and Taka approached Kaelung shortly after and suggested the two work together. Enlightened Madness, Part One, by Rich Wulf Alliance with Daigotsu In 1165 Ikoma Tsai, at the time Master Chrysanthemum and corrupted by the Rain of Blood, was imprisoned in the Hidden Temple by Taka and Kaelung. Tsai's mind was modified by Master Dream to remove Iuchiban's influence, and he became the Kolat's ambassador to Daigotsu, in the new alliance against Iuchiban they had agreed with the Dark Lord. Black Chrysanthemum, by Rich Wulf Death When Bayushi Paneki's strike force successfully captured the Hidden Temple in 1170, Bayushi Tsimaru killed Taka with the crysteel blade War Amid the Shadows, by Brian Yoon that Otomo Hoketuhime had given Tsimaru at a previous Winter Court. See also * Yasuki Taka/Meta External Links * Yasuki Taka (Imperial) * Yasuki Taka Exp (Time of the Void) * Yasuki Taka Exp2 (Ambition's Debt) See Also * Yasuki Taka/Meta Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Kolat Masters